


As Fortune Leads

by spycandy



Category: 'Tis Pity She's a Whore - Ford
Genre: 100 words, Drabble, F/M, Gen, surviving revenge tragedy, without becoming a nun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:30:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spycandy/pseuds/spycandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Jen. Walking back from the theatre last night, we decided Philotis deserved better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Fortune Leads

“Let me hear you play,” says the man in the inn. 

It is fortunate that she brought her lute on the journey to Cremona. She had no true vocation to be a nun anyway, whatever her uncle thought. 

Instead she travels and sings songs about a man with marmalade-flavoured kisses and a loud, warm laugh. She thinks she could perhaps have loved him more than any cheese in Italy.

She hears of the Horror of Parma through scandalised, delighted gossip and fears there’s no word of exaggeration in the gory tales.

Her own heart, at least, will heal in time.


End file.
